Mi Reina
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Los príncipes y las princesas siguen sin existir, de eso no cabe la menor duda en Draco, pues esas son estupideces de su mujer, pero si algo existiera para él, sería su reina, esa a la que amaría por encima de Astoria.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues como dije, aquí ando. Me quedaron tres fics más por trascribir a la computadora, pero de verdad que ya no aguanto.**

**Mañana los subiré, pues ya estamos a fin de mes y bueno eso.**

**Este One-shot va para Tonks34 (Una Chica de Potterfics, que hace poquito me volvió a decir sobre este cotinuación) y obviamente que para todas las que querían saber que pasó al final de "Los príncipes no existen"**

**No sé si este se entienda sin la necesidad tener que leer el otro One-shot, pero espero que sí...**

**Y también espero que les gusten y lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Mi Reina**

Draco estaba sentado en un bar, solo y con un vaso de Whisky de fuego en la mano.

Las últimas palabras de Astoria seguían razonando en su cabeza: «Maldigo tener algo tuyo dentro de mí»... «Te odio...No mereces ser padre»... «No te preocupes, que esta niña no nacerá, Draco»... Las escuchaba con un eco que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo y quizás era por el alcohol, pero sentía una angustiosa quemazón en el pecho.

Además, de que comenzaba a alucinar, pues cada que le daba un trago al vaso, juraba que alguien le susurraba al oído con una voz muy parecida a la suya: «¿No te importa si ya ha matado a tu hija?» «¿No quieres saber si Astoria fue capaz?» «¿Lo habrá hecho ya?» «¿Se habrá muerto con ella?» «¿No quieres saber si has quedado viudo o casado con una asesina?»... Era como un fantasma el que le hablaba y lo hacía estremecerse al recordarle esas cosas por las cuales se embriagaba, pues prefería no pensar en las posibles respuestas.

Porque él podía ser lo que fuera, podía ser de lo peor, un desgraciado, un malcriado, un egoísta, un cabrón, un cobarde y mucho más, no negaría sus defectos, pero si había algo que él no era, era ser un asesino.

Fuera lo que fuera, Draco se podía llenar la boca diciendo que jamás había matado a nadie. Ni siquiera cuando su vida había dependido de ello había sido capaz de matar al viejo de Dumbledore. Mucho menos sería capaz de matar por gusto a una pequeñita que ni siquiera había llegado a nacer.

—Maldita seas, Astoria —murmuró el rubio para si mismo, terminando el Whisky de un solo trago.

Se levantó, dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa en forma de pago y salió del lugar. Quería ir a casa y encontrar respuestas para todas esas preguntas que no abandonaban su cabeza. Suspiró y observó el cielo oscuro, la noche había caído casi sin que se diera cuenta. Al final la noticia de que hubiera podido ser papá si le había afectado, pues era la primera vez que perdía un día entero por andar tomando.

Cerró los ojos, metió las manos a sus bolsillos, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció con un «¡crac!», para luego aparecer frente a su casa.

No tuvo el valor de aparecer directamente en la habitación. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para las posibles respuestas que esa mujer le pudiera dar, si es que seguía viva.

Caminó tranquilamente, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Primero revisó la sala, luego el comedor y la biblioteca, aunque era obvio que ahí no estaba su esposa, pero quería hacer tiempo antes de ir al lugar más obvio. Sin embargo, al cabo de diez minutos de rondar por la mansión, terminó frente a su habitación. Era mejor acabar con eso de una buena vez.

Abrió la puerta y entró, notando que todo estaba en penumbras y la cama estaba vaciá. Un tirón en su pecho y un pequeño tic en ojo derecho, lo hicieron pensar lo peor. Si Astoria no estaba ahí es porque seguramente no habría salido con vida de su intento de matar a la bebé. ¿O tal vez se habría suicidado? Con lo loca que estaba esa mujer, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo una voz a lo lejos.

El rubio se sobresaltó un poco, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. El alma le había regresado al cuero cuando comprobó que Astoria sencillamente estaba recostada en una cómoda silla del balcón, con una copa de halado en su mano e iluminada por pequeñas luciérnagas que danzaban sobre cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Astoria —le respondió, saliendo al balcón para acercarse a ella.

La miró, lucía tranquila y no dejaba de comer helado. ¿Lo habría hecho? ¿Le había importado tan poco deshacerse de su bebé? ¿Él llevaba todo el día martirizándose con la idea y a ella simplemente no le importaba? ¿Con que clase de bruja se había casado?

—Te la has pasado bien con tu mujerzuela, ¿no? —comentó la castaña sonriendo de medio lado, más bien parecía una mueca de dolor de muelas—. Aunque te ha corrido temprano. Quizás porque el alcohol te afecto y no lo pudiste cumplir —se burló, soltando una pequeña risa.

Draco carraspeó molesto y apretó los puños.

—Soy muy capaz de cumplirle a cualquier mujer en el estado que esté —gruñó—. Pero para tu información, no estaba con ella —aclaró, sin saber porque se tomaba la molestia de darle explicaciones a Astoria, pues jamás lo había hecho.

Quizás quería restregarle en la cara que él si estaba trastornado por la de la bebé y no lo tomaba todo a la ligera.

—Eso que te lo crea tu madre, porque tu abuela ya está muerta —espetó ella, para luego llevarse una generosa cucharada de nieve de fresa a la boca.

—No seas majadera, y deja de tragar —le regañó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y arrebatándole la copa nieve y la cuchara de la boca de mala manera.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —se quejó ella, llevándose la mano a la boca, donde el metal le había golpeado los dientes.

—¡Pasa que odio tu actitud! —contestó enojado.

—¡Esa no es novedad y el sentimiento es reciproco! —bramó Astoria, intentando levantarse para irse de ahí, pero su esposo la empujó de nuevo para que se sentara—. ¡Dejame ir, no te quiero ver!

—¡No te vas hasta que me digas que le hiciste a mi bebé! —exigió saber, mirando fijamente con sus gélidos ojos grises a la castaña que repentinamente había cambiado toda su rabia por confusión.

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que le pasara —respondió con fingida autosuficiencia y sonriendo de forma falsa, mientras jugaba de forma distraída con su collar, que era un conjunto de dijes plateados en forma de una corona, una llave y el símbolo de la realeza.

Ese collar era su favorito y un regalo de madre hecho especialmente para ella, pues la corona representaba su complejo de princesa, la llave representaba todos esos sueños que había quedado guardados en su corazón y el símbolo real era en alusión a la pureza de la sangre mágica.

—Dejate de tonterías, mujer, solo quiero saber si cumpliste o no lo del contrato —dijo seriamente, intentando ocultar el dolor que se volvía más agudo en su pecho y el hoyo negro que se hacía más grande en su estomago.

—Eres tan desgraciado —masculló la castaña, haciendo una cara de repugnancia—. Solo te importa el dinero, ¿pero sabes qué? —comentó poniéndose de pie y mirando de forma retadora al rubio—. Si me vas a correr, demandar o pedir del divorcio, hazlo de una buena vez, porque para matar a mi princesa, me matas a mi primero —declaró con convicción, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia y decisión.

El rubio Malfoy la miró por unos instantes sorprendido, la verdad no estaba seguro de si la noticia lo alegraba o no, peor por lo menos ese dolor en su pecho se había esfumado igual que hoyo negro de su estomago, aunque ahora sentía un extraño mariposeo.

—Ella no es ninguna princesa —contestó Draco con seriedad, clavando sus ojos en el descubierto vientre de Astoria, quien siempre andaba con esa maldita pijama exhibicionista de dos piezas. Aunque en esta ocasión no le parecía tan mala, pues le daba una mejor vista del lugar donde estaba su bebé.

—¡Por favor, Draco! Deja de joderme con eso de que las princesas no existen —recriminó exasperada y resoplando.

—Pues aunque te joda es la verdad —espetó él de mala manera, pero sin despegar sus ojos del vientre de la mujer—. Ahí no hay ninguna princesa, ahí está mi reina —confesó con un tono más suave, agachándose hasta estar a la altura de su bebé.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Astoria desconcertada y parpadeando con incomprensión.

—¿Estás sorda o qué? —gruñó él, pasando uno de sus fríos dedos por sobre el vientre de la castaña, haciéndola estremecer y topándose sin querer con el colgante de Astoria, que siempre había sido vulgarmente largo para su gusto.

—No entiendo —susurró ella.

—Cassiopeia —dijo sonriendo de medio lado y tomando el dije de la corona entre sus dedos—. Así se llamará.

—¿Y quien ha dicho que yo quiero que mi hija se llame así? —respondió Astoria a la defensiva.

—Yo soy el que decide y ya está hecho, se llamará Cassiopeia, porque no es ninguna princesa como se te antoja a ti —contestó Draco con frialdad, levantándose para quedar cara a cara con su mujer y mirarla con desdén—. Ella es una Malfoy, una reina, _mi reina _—sentenció, dejando a la mujer sin palabras.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? :3**

**********Lo sé, rompí el cannon, dándole una hermanita mayor a nuestro Scorpius. Sí, yo que defiendo en cannon lo más que puedo, lo acabo de romper, pero aunque me lo planteé mucho, simplemente no fui capaz de matar a la bebé u.u**

**********Pues, espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan, ya ************s************aben que siempre acepto de todo xD  
**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
